


Saturnine

by LHasty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 2am kerchew, F/M, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHasty/pseuds/LHasty
Summary: It's based off an RP so it won't make sense to you. couldn't not post it.





	Saturnine

There are plenty of times throughout Wesker's day that he enjoys now.

That's a funny thing to think, a funny thing to feel; a few months ago, there were weeks that went by that had no good moments in them. Days bereft of interest. Lab work, yes, but not the type he enjoyed. Wesker enjoyed - and this may have shocked people - making things. Living things. BOWs were living things, like it or not. But now, now he was working on a cure.

Cures killed things. 

It's such a strange feeling, really. No matter. He doesn't think about that as much. 

Not like that, anyway. It's changed again. With Jill, he has taken her DNA and started to make something else - something that wouldn't kill the virii within him. Just..change them.

Change is acceptable. Necessary. 

But the change of Jill Valentine, that's odd. Not bad, but odd. She's a staple in his home now, a presence in his life. It's not like before, either - he's not controlling her. She's not some mindless puppet. Back then, she was indebted to him. He'd saved her life.

Now, he's indebted to her. She just hasn't figured that out yet.  
Wesker isn't looking forward to that day. And yet...

It hasn't seemed to come. He'd been sure it would have by now, but that sudden awareness in her hasn't struck. 

And briefly - for a very horrifying moment - Wesker wonders if it already has. And if it doesn't matter. If Jill Valentine really is that self-less, self-less enough not to ever admit that she knows he owes her his life. And that she plans on simply living as they have been, forever.

Because she'll never betray him like that.

In the dark of her room, Wesker's eyes narrowed. He was wearing absolutely nothing; as his side, the rioting writhe of his fingers coiled around the Samurai Edge. He just stared at her. It would be so easy, so simple. Just pull the trigger. You've killed other people - less important people, at that - for smaller infractions than simply existing. (Because Wesker only thought about people in the small slices of what they could offer him.

His finger tightens on the trigger when he realizes that she offers him everything. To him, she is a whole person.)

Yes, he'll likely have to deal with Chris Redfield later, and other members of the BSAA. It'll be annoying. But it will be worth it for the peace of mind he thinks he'll get, as he's sliding into the bed with her, tucking the gun under the pillow he claims.


End file.
